


Fecundity

by RadiatorfromSpace



Series: Itty-Bitty Loki & A Whole Lot of Thor [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!Thor, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bastard Child, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Frottage, Groping, Heavy Petting, Loki is a precocious little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Cum-Stuffing, Mpreg, Mpreg Kink, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy Kink, Teenage!Kid Loki, Temporarily Intersex Loki via Seidr, Thor has a Smallness Size Kink and Loki is Le Tiny, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, possessive!Thor, size difference kink, unknown father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his second chance in life, Loki messed around with seidr and men and wound up pregnant. He thought Thor would be furious.</p><p>Thor is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fecundity

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that some people ([Rocket](http://plethora-of-ferrets.tumblr.com)) think these one shots are related stories even though the series page indicates that they are unrelated shorts on topics w/ high overlap. So: They're not related stories, they just share themes. 
> 
> Rocket, you are an adorable, silly nugget. <3 :*
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A70850KZ) if you want to support all the time and effort I put into entertaining you. :)

Thor is impatient in the next room although he never complains, so Loki lingers in the dressing chamber before the full-length mirror.

Loki stares at himself, and Thor's gift. 

Thor's latest gift, the newest bribe: a seal fur cape swallowing him up in the gigantic mirror's reflection. It is exquisite: plush and rare beneath his fingers and heavy on his narrow shoulders, and he must pull the front edges together or else it won't hide how heavy with child he is.

He is a very pretty slut.

His cock twitches at the thought; maybe it excites Thor as much as it does him. The implications: being loose; well-fucked; a base whore, knocked up by someone undeniably beneath him, perhaps even someone worthless. 

A prince bearing the child of a wastrel. What shame upon the House of Odin.

That Thor is associated with someone like this.

But Thor never gifted him a luxury house in Vanaheim with a full staff of servants before, so.

If Thor were a different man, he might try to force Loki to stay this way: lock him up in his chambers with barricades and seidr, fuck a babe into him every year, humping him like a beast in rut until he's certain he's filled Loki's womb.

That lust was always there in his big brother's eyes, but he kept his hands to himself—until Loki's present state proved an exception for Thor's self-control. 

Did his old self do this with Thor?

Loki doesn't know and no one mentions it; he is content with that.

He leaves the bedroom, the seal fur forming an inky, velvet train behind him like a stain.

Thor is sitting on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he gazes absently into the fire. He looks up when Loki enters, the glazed look in his eyes melting away, only to return when Loki releases the edges of the cape and exposes himself. 

Thor swallows audibly, his gaze rising and falling over his form, and he takes a deep breath, his mouth hanging just slightly open; still regal, but his composure fraying at the edges.

When he draws close, Thor does no more than lightly lay his fingertips on Loki's thighs. Reverent, respectful, tender. As though Loki is not heavy with child because he is a whore.

Thor, his larger than life big brother, still afraid of trespassing, as though he has not done it with relish before. 

“Are you going to claim me today?” Loki asks smoothly. He entwines his fingers beneath his belly, cupping it, framing the evidence—of his fertility? His mistake? His recklessness? His moral desolation?

Thor's eyelids flutter shut, but his hold on Loki's thighs grows tight; Loki exults in his power to make the hero tremble.

“You are too young to lie with me,” he answers.

Loki takes his hand and places it on his belly; the thick, callused fingers immediately conform to the curve to cup and stroke and feel.

“I am also too young to have children,” he replies sweetly, indulgently. He leans in so his bare, rounded stomach presses against his brother's flat, sculpted one, and whispers in his ear, “Do you want to pretend it's yours?”

He feels Thor's shaky breath gust out against his shoulder. 

“It's not mine,” Thor retorts weakly. “I have no claim over you or the babe,” he whispers as he slides one big, callused hand up his little back, over the spine he could snap in two—if Thor could bear to harm his baby brother.

“Yes, you do, brother,” Loki coos, “You got me this way; now everyone knows I'm a debased, little slut but no one knows it's yours. It's our secret: You, the golden prince, _you lost control_ and fucked your little brother, when he was barely old enough to have hair on his chest. You saw and you lusted and you kept spreading me, mounting me, until you _knew_ you'd gotten what you wanted.

“You kept pumping my little womb full of seed, slavering like a beast at your fantasy. Yes, you fantasized about doing this _wrong_ for years; but you do not do things by halves, brother—it was not enough to dishonor a milkmaid or a princess, but your own brother! You wouldn't ruin the reputation of a noble maiden, but you were happy to ruin your dear brother,” Loki murmurs sweetly into his ear. 

Thor is shaking as he wraps his arms more tightly around Loki's hips, keeping him close as he nuzzles and licks at Loki's neck. But Loki wants to break him, to make him the villain he longs to be: the shameful demon inside unleashed and rutting between his baby brother's thighs, at last utterly lost to his conscience.

“You dreamed of it. You prayed I wouldn't ask questions of what might happen when you tumbled me in bed, for you knew I'd tell you to stop; you stayed silent, hoping I wouldn't think twice until after you'd gotten your babe inside me. Hmm? Is that about right?”

Thor seizes him and bites deep into the side of his neck with a groan. He grinds his hips against Loki's thighs and belly. “You're tiny,” Thor rasps, as though this is new. _“Makes you look so tiny._

“I would have given you children, if you'd only asked,” he continues shakily as his hand wraps around Loki's cock. Thor is clearly lost to it now, and Loki smiles in wicked satisfaction, the sordid pleasure of it sliding down between his legs.

Thor pulls him down onto his lap; when his arms come around him, it is like a great cage of limbs. He kisses Loki and his arms tighten around him; he needs him, cannot stop the daydreams of taking him ever since he learned. Both the hammers of Thor the Thunderer, notorious ruiner of maidenheads, had been chained to Loki's thrall since Thor first gave in, finally crowded him into a dark corner of the palace and laid his hands on him.

And Thor loves laying these wordless claims: resting a heavy, possessive hand over the taut bulge of his stomach as he reads important letters or correspondence from relations; never pulling away when the servants come; holding him tighter when his friends visit.

Loki mewls, squirming upon one massive, muscled thigh as all three of his places pulse in longing: his cock twitches in Thor's hand, while the lips of his cunt grow swollen and slick, and his last little hole clenches on memories. It's not enough; there is something ancient and wordless inside him aching for more than tongues and fingers; craves to swallow, stretch, hold—this man, this one in particular, to pull him into the dark inside so blinding he may never leave.

He answers Thor's probing kisses with his own, his body bending into the curve of Thor's body as he holds him tight. He feels it when Thor loosens the laces of his breeches and pulls out his cock; Loki can feel the beads of wetness already sticking to his skin as Thor rubs himself against the curve his heavy belly. Poor Thor; the Golden Hero wants to do ill, and so very earnestly; alas, some other man has beaten him to it!

Thor releases his cock and with nimble fingers carefully slicked in the drippings of Loki's cunt, presses his thumb into the channel between those swollen lips and gently works two fingers into his hole. Loki is soon a mess of soft cries as those fingers insistently press against the two sweet spots within; Thor attacks them insistently until he sees the drops of pre-come start flowing from Loki's little cock.

Then Thor pushes Loki onto his back on the bed and frees up a hand to stroke himself in time with the thrusts to Loki's insides. He leans over him, bracing his arm on the mattress as he bucks against Loki's cock and expecting belly.

“By spring, I'll have your belly full again,” Thor rasps into his ear. “I'll have you on my cock until my seed alone has made your belly look as full as now.” He sucks a mark into Loki's neck for all to see and Loki bucks up his hips and dick against Thor's heavy cock, prays to the Norns this finally be the day. 

He grinds his dick feverishly against Thor's, gives him the molten looks that seem to pull the invisible leash tethering him to Loki; Thor groans, biting his lip as he bucks his hips harder in answer and clutches his little body as though he was about to disappear. 

Loki attacks Thor's lips and clenches his holes round those thick fingers, trying to persuade and call his brother into him with every trick his body can employ. The dark, aching hunger inside is ravenous, calamitous inside; if Thor does not fuck him this day, there will be no others after, he will not endure it—

Thor's fingers do their worst to Loki's sweet spots inside; now combined with the heady thrill of Thor looming over him and thrusting their cocks hard together, Loki can feel his every muscle coiling tight: he is near, he is almost; everything coils its tightest inside him and then he is coming with a wail, his cock spurting and his holes clenching Thor's fingers.

_Not enough._

Thor pushes Loki back onto the bed, turns him onto his hands and knees and kneels behind him. Thor's cock is wet from Loki's slick and the seed dribbling from the swollen head, and Loki can hear it as Thor tugs his cock hard and fast.

“Gift it to me, brother, this too,” Loki urges, pressing back in earnest and rubbing his lips against his brother's cock. The temptation that Thor's hand drops away, one obstacle fewer; Loki can get it in now if he just—

He raises his hips over the fat length of it until he feels the bulbous, leaking head parting his lips, nudging in close behind his opening, the tip almost about to split him wide.

But with a groan, Thor pulls away, takes himself in hand again and tugs faster. Loki all but screams, the thing inside screeches, and he turns as if to strike his need and his jailer, until Thor forces him down again with a hand that can crush iron bars. Loki feels the mattress shake as Thor begins thrusting into his hand, vibrations at his knees where they should be buried deep within his cunt; he howls into the sheets.

“Not until—no, you are too—“ Thor grits out, the same reasons as always: he is too small to take Thor inside despite how his littleness so plagues Thor's dreams; no, he is too young yet for a proper bedding. 

He feels a huge hand grip and knead his ass; Thor is getting close. He tugs Loki back beneath him with a tight grip and begins rutting hard against the slick lips of his cunt and the crease of his ass.

“When you are old enough, I _will_ fuck you—and plug you,” Thor promises. “Your belly will be heavy before the quickening. You will have no clothes, you'll not leave on quests, you'll prance around my palace always full with one of my heirs. And everyone will know you are my whore; a prince debased by his own kin, thrown to the lowest rank of society. You'll be my pet and the place where I put my cock, my spill, and all of my heirs.”

Thor groans, almost sounding as if he is pained as he ruts harder, and then more forcefully still against Loki's backside. The dark ache inside of Loki yowls in consternation even as the promises please, and Loki can only fist the sheets as he awaits the pleasure of Thor's marking.

Thor lets out a harsh cry and he comes, thick jets of hot liquid splashing upon Loki's bare skin.

Loki collapses onto his side on the white sheets, his dark cape thrown out long and arcing behind him across the bed, like a taunt of the true fall, the true ruin he craves to have thrust upon himself.

“That is for Svadilfari,” Thor growls at a Loki who is no longer. “And for producing Hela, Jormungandr, and Fenrir with others out of spite for me.”

~

Afterward, they lie in bed. Thor took care to wrap ample sheets and furs around Loki, but he is heedless of his own skin, now a sculpted swathe of gooseflesh in the chill. Loki watches him as he broods, his distant gaze affixed upon a point on the far wall.

“Are you going to remain silent and brooding the entire time?” he snaps.

Thor grunts, his gaze moving slowly back to meet Loki's.

“How many moons until the babe comes?” he asks.

“The healers tell me two, give or take a fortnight.”

“When this one is done, might I give you mine?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. 

“Just one?”

Thor shrugs.

“How many?”

Thor's eyelashes flutter and a blush spreads over his skin.

“I confess, I...I had not imagined a finite amount.”


End file.
